peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 December 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-12-01 ; Comments *John looks forward to an upcoming session by the Fall, which he says is their 44th (before admitting he's lost track of how many they have done): it was to be their twentieth, and was first broadcast on 22 December 1995. Sessions *Cristian Vogel, #1. Recorded in own studio, date unknown. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Jimmy J & Cru-L-T: 'Take Me Away (Exclusive Splimatt Remix) (Compilation 12"-Slipmatt Takes Control)' (Kickin) # @7 *DOSE & Mark E Smith: 'Plug Myself In (CDS-Plug Myself In (The Spoonful Of Sugar Mixes))' (Coliseum Recordings) :(JP: 'During the past week, I have addressed the CD mountain: every night I've been up until like 12 or 1 o'clock, working me way through it. And the consequence of this, of course, is that some of the records that you hear in this programme may be three, four, five, six months old, but there's some really good ones in there.') *Sewing Room: 'Mobile (CD-And Nico)' (Dead Elvis) *Ash: 'Get Ready (7")' (Fantastic Plastic) *Cristian Vogel: 'Consumes Trousers' (Peel Session) # @8 *(trailer for Essential Mix) *Auteurs: 'Unsolved Child Murder (EP-Back With The Killer)' (Hut Recordings) *(Track 3-details in Japanese) *Earthquake: The First Trumpet (album - Revelation In Dub Chapter 3) Jet EQ5 # @9 *(10.30 p.m. news: Morrissey is in hospital with a mystery illness) *J Church: 'Racked (LP-Arbor Vitae)' (Rugger Bugger Discs) *Deep Turtle: 'Hedless (EP-John Peel Session)' (Bad Vugum) *Cristian Vogel: 'No One Knows, No One Goes' (Peel Session) # @10 :(JP: 'Excellent. Just what the doctor ordered, I think.') *Number One Cup: 'Aspirin Burns (LP-Possum Trot Plan)' (Flydaddy) *''(Jo Whiley trailer)'' *Bounty Killa: Fed Up (7") Taxi TAX 094 # @10 :(JP: 'That (the Number One Cup LP)'s one of the records I bought last Saturday afternoon, you'll be fascinated to learn, at the Rough Trade shop just round the corner from Portobello Road. I mention this because, once again, there's a chap who has a kind of little stall just round the corner from the Rough Trade shop in Portobello Road, where he does these amazing vegetarian spring rolls. I had one of those, and felt hugely better as a consequence of eating it, despite the fact that, while I was standing there, loads of tourists going past, very crowded of course at that time of day, he leant out to do his little bit of chat to get the people to come and buy his stuff, and he did his kind of "?", you get the picture, and I'm standing there, trying to look as though it's nothing to do with me, everybody turning round to see what's going on. But despite that, I went back and very greedily had a second one, so if you're ever in that area, I recommend his wares to you.') @11 *Inbreds: 'You Will Know' (Kombinator) *Joint Venture: 'Sunrise (12"-Take Away)' (Liftin' Spirit) # @12 *Sparklehorse: 'Hammering The Cramps (LP-Vivadixiesubmarinetransmissionplot)' (Slow River) *Stereolab: 'One Thousand Miles An Hour (Compilation CD-104.9 (An XFM Compilation))' (XFM Ltd) *Lord High Fixers: 'Scat Man (7")' (No Lie Music) *Cristian Vogel: 'The Visit' (Peel Session) # $ *Jimmy Wright: 'Flashlight (Compilation CD-Saxophony: Jubilee Honkers & Shouters)' (Sequel) $ *Mountain Goats: 'Cubs In Five (CD-Nine Black Poppies)' (Emperor Jones) *Pulp: 'Sorted For E's & Wizz (Live) (Compilation Cassette-Class Of 95)' (Vox Magazine) $ *Kid Rocker & The Phantoms: 'She's The Girl (7")' (Crazy Gator) *Fokus: 'On Line (12")' (Dee Jay Recordings) # $ *Loren MazzaCane Connors: 'Thunderbird (CD-9th Avenue)' (Black Label) *Matty O'Neill: 'Don't Sell My Daddy No More Whiskey' *Jack Frosting: 'Sting Is Dead (7")' (Monolyth) *Sandy Dirt: 'Moonlit Lungs (12")' (Domino Recording Company Ltd.) *Cristian Vogel: 'My Bird In My Attic' (Peel Session) # @1 *Wedding Present: 'Waiting On The Guns (7")' (Merge Records) *Small: 'The Bert Factor (CD-Silver Gleaming Death Machine)' (Alias) *Barrington Levy / Mega Banton: Here I Come (7") Time 1 International # @2 *Luggage: 'Last Light (EP-Comical Life)' (Blunt) *Tanner: 'Still A Rat (CD-Ill-Gotten Gains)' (Caroline) *Banco De Gaia: 'Kincajou (Speedy J Mix) (12")' (Planet Dog) # @3 *Flowchart: 'New Radiolab-rip-off (CD-Multi-Personality Tabletop Vacation)' (Carrot Top) *Nub: 'Black Top (7")' (The Flower Shop Recordings) *Conemelt: Splinter Group (v/a album - Fresh Emissions) Emissions Audio Output SOP 005LP # @4 *Milk Money: 'Leash (LP-Wheelie)' (Wicked Disc) *Little Whitt & Big Bo: Can't Be Satisfied (album -Moody Swamp Blues) Vent VR-30009 @5 *Tizzy: 'Wives Should Be Kissed...And Not Heard (7"-Igloo)' (Pop Narcotic) *Northern Connexion: 'The Bounce (Bad Behaviour Remix) (12"-The Bounce (Remixes))' (Back 2 Basics) # @6 Tracks marked # also available on File 2 Tracks marked $ also available on File 3 '''Tracks marked @ also available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1995-12-01 *2) Dat_098_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE258 *4) 1995-12-xx Peel Show LE259 ;Length *1) 03:00:07 *2) 03:57:13 (from 01:25:41 to 02:43:21) *3) 1:33:07 (from 1:08:11) *4) 1:34:02 (to 1:10:26) (tracks 1-6 to 38:44 then remaining tracks from the start of the show) ;Other *1) File created from CB097 and CB098 of 500 Box. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 098 *3) Created from LE258 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November December 1995 Lee Tape 258 *4) Created from LE259 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1995 Lee Tape 259 ;Available *1) Mixcloud *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online